Yugi's Birthday
by shadowcat22
Summary: /late postage/ It's June 4th and a surten Pharaoh has special plans set for Yugi's Birthday, but can he succeed or will a surten someone ruin it for him. Major Tea Bashing!


Me: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't update any of my Fic's under Yamishadowcat22 or Shadowcat22 but I've been busy with School lately for my exams are coming up soon along with graduation.

Hikari: So she promises to update when she can

AnimeGirl20: I want to thank her for dedicated that sweet birthday fic for Heila and and Yami Heila.

Me: It was no problem AnimeGirl20, I enjoyed writing it for you and would do it again for you but for now we would like to say that this new story involves Yugi.

AnimeGirl20: Today is his birthday and this fic is dedicated to him and Yami.

Hikari: Yep, and we just like to say that without your help Animegirl20 we would never have been able to write such a very long story

AnimeGirl20: I was glad to help a friend

Me: Well, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will, I also don't own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to Animegirl20, but I do how ever own Arainaina

Hikari: Also, before reviewers move on please read the following:

**WARNINGS: This story does contain YAOI so if your not a fan of YAOI then I suggest not reading it also because the way the story turned out I wasn't able to post any warnings so that's why I tell everyone now.**

**Main couple: Yugi/Yami**

**Slight couples: Seto/Joey, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura, Tristan/Duke, Mai/Serenity, Heila/YamiHeila, and Arainaina/Ishizu.**

**Also, MAJOR Tea Bashing.

* * *

**

Title: Yugi's Birthday

By: Shadowcat22 and Animegirl20

It was a beautiful morning and Yami was just getting up before deciding to dress which consisted of black boots, black leather pants, black choker, puzzle and a black sleevelss shirt for today was a very special day for today was June 4th which was Yugi's birthday, so Yami had a very special party planned.

For the plan was to get Yugi out of the house while he and the others decorated the place before changing into their duel monster outfits. So, as Yami dressed, Yami then walks over to the desk were a medium violet box with purple ribbon sat for inside the box was a beautiful crystal statue of the Dark Magician.

Seeing as the crystal statue was expensive, Yami had saved up all his money that he had earned while working for Seto just to buy it for him. 'I hope Yugi will like it' wonders Yami only to hear a small knock on his door only to reveal a girl with green hazel eyes and long brown hair which was highlighted in red which was then tied up in a poney tail.

"Tokusho na ichi" replies Yami, causing her to smile. "Good morning Nii-chan" replies the girl, before hugging him. "Are you ready for aibou's party?" asks Yami. "Of course, I can't wait to see his expression" remarks the girl, only to hault when they heard movement coming from the bed which signaled to them that Yugi was awake.

"Morning Yami... Morning Arainaina" yawsn Yugi, as he looks to the brother and sister for it had been a little over a year since Arainaina came to stay for she was a memory locked deeply away within Yami's puzzle which oddly also held her soul so once Yami finally remembered she was set free.

"Morning Yugi, and by the way Happy Birthday" replies Arainaina, for she as did Yami and them knew Yugi was looking forward to this day for today he was turning 18 years of age.

"Thanks" replies Yugi. Just then Arainaina decides to allow Yugi to dress as does Yami, so both leave the room allowing Yugi to dress in peace while mean time Yami and Arainaina both head downstairs where once downstairs the phone rings.

"Hello? Muto residence, Arainaina speaking" replies Arainaina into the phone. "Hey little cousin" replies the voice. "Hey Seto" remarks Arainaina.

"Just calling to see when we need to come over" asks Seto. "Not sure, let me ask Yami" and with that she called for her brother. "YAMI! Seto wants to know when he should be here" calls Arainaina. "Tell him 1 o'clock or so but sooner would be better" replies Yami. "Ok" and then she returned to the phone and Seto.

"He said 1 o'clock or so but sooner would be helpful". "Ok" and then they hung up. Once off the phone, Arainaina returns to her brother completely unaware of a shadowy figure watching them threw the windows.

'Perfect, just perfect I'll teach Yami and them to spend less on me and more on Yugi's Birthday' thought a jealous reply from the person, before moving to put her plan into action. Mean while, Yami was decorating the marble cake with vanilla frosting and blue Egyptian writing with a tube of blue frosten before Arainaina walked in.

"Nii-chan, can I please give Yugi his gift now? I mean I know it's suppose to be a surprise but can I please give it to him now?" asks Arainaina.

"What gift?" questions a new voice causing both to turn around only to see Tea. "Tea... how did you get in?" asks Arainaina, while Yami just growled for he as Arainaina never liked her for something about her gave them the creeps.

"Why the door was open so I let myself in" replies Tea, while hidding a smirk before walking over to Yami and Arainaina for in reality Tea had a spare key to the game shop and house. But before anything can happen the sound of feet caught there ears, causing Yami to hide the cake, just as Yugi entered while holding Yami's present.

"Yami can I open this?" ask Yugi. "Sorry aibou not till later" replies Yami, as he gently takes the gift and lays it on the table. "Is the birthday boy that anxious" replies a voice, causing Yugi to turn around to see Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Heila, Yami Heila, Mai, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Seto, Joey and Ishizu.

"Hey guys" replies Yugi happily. "Happy Birthday" reply the others. "Oh that reminds me, Heila don't you have something planed for you and Yugi" replies Yami. "Oh that's right I do, so come on Yugi" replies Heila, who knew what Yami meant so she grabed Yugi's hand and pulled him from the house before Yugi could question about it.

Once Heila and Yugi are out of the house Yami retreves the cake to finish up the decorating before moving to decorate the house, of course with the help of the others completely ignoring Tea for the time being. "Hey, did you all get your outfits?" asks Arainaina. "Yea, but we would have been here sooner had Joey not taken so long" replies Seto.

"Well sorry but it isn't easy finding a Gearfree the Sword Master outfit, I practically had to have it hand made" replies Joey, while everyone sat there things and Yugi's presents on the coffee table while moving to help Yami decorate.

Mean while, back with Heila and Yugi, Heila was still leading Yugi where ever. "Heila... where are we going?" asks Yugi, as Heila continued to pull him down the street. "I'm taking you to a movie, my treat" answers Heila, completely unaware of a large bulky figure lurking behind them.

While, back with Yami and them, Arainaina runs up to her room since the decorating was going great so she decided it would be ok to bring Yugi's gift downstairs, while back with Tea, she was still inside the kitchen.

'Hmm... such a shame if this cake was to tip over and after Yami put in all this hard work to hmm... well to bad' and with that in thought Tea moves her hands towards the cake and knocks it over before turning towards Yami's gift and taking it before disappearing from the room.

While with the others Arainaina was just coming back downstairs when all of a sudden a crash was heard causing everyone to run back into the kitchen only to see a mess. "NO! Yugi's birthday cake, it's ruined and I don't have time to make a new one" replies Yami, who was upset that Yugi's cake was ruined.

"Don't worry Nii-chan I'll run and by a new one for you" replies Arainaina. "Good idea" replies Mai. "Great, so I'll be right back, oh and Ryou can you please hold this it's Yugi's present" replies Arainaina, as she hands Ryou a tiny black kitten with a thin golden choker with Yugi's name engraved on it, before running from the house.

So, as Arainaina leaves the house Yami Heila looks around the kitchen only to notice something else. "Umm...Yami... your present to Yugi is gone also" remarks Yami Heila, causing him to notice also. "No... it... it can't be, this so isn't happening to me! first the cake now Yugi's present what's next" groans Yami.

Just then when Yami spoke another sound could be heard causing everyone to turn back to the living room only to see the decorations destroyed. "ARGH!... who keeps doing this" growls Yami, in frustration. "Relax Yami, don't blow a blood vessal" replies Marik.

"I will not calm down! this party was supose to be special for Yugi and someone keeps ruining it" shouts Yami. "Um... is it just me or is Tea not around any more?" asks Malik. So, as they try to help Yami, Arainaina had just made it to the Bakery shop.

"Hello, may I help you" asks the Baker. "Yes, do you have a marble cake with vanilla frosten with blue Egyptian writing" asks Arainaina. "As a matter of fact I do and it's my last one to" replies the Baker. "Great! I'll take it" replies Arainaina, while the Baker wraps up the cake.

A couple hours later Heila and Yugi had just exited the movie theater for they had caught a earlier showing and it was now close for the party to start so Heila thought now would be the perfect time to take Yugi home so as they begin heading back Heila and Yugi bump into the large bulky figure from before. "Ops excuse me" replies Heila, as she looks up only to pail. "U...Ushio" remarks Yugi, as he noticed who it was.

At both reactions Ushio just smirks before grabing both of them and walking towards an old abandon warehouse. "Hey let us go" shouts Heila, as she struggles to free herself. "No, are boss wants to speak with you" replies Ushio, as they make it towards the warehouse.

"And just who is your boss" asks Yugi. "You'll see soon enough" replies Ushio, as he leads them inside and towards a empty room were once there Ushio throws Heila in and then locks the door before taking Yugi somplace else.

"YUGI!" shouts Heila, as she pounds on the door. About a minute of pounding Heila gives up and decides to look around only to notice a stack of boxes that lead up to a window. So, Heila decides to climb on them and towards the window except when she made it half way she fell off and landed on her butt.

"OUCH!" exclaims Heila, as she fell again. Deciding to try once more Heila begins to climb again only to finally make it and out of the building and was now running from the building in search of help. 'Don't worry Yugi I'll find help' thought Heila, while back with Yugi, Yugi was straped down to a metal chair trying to free himself.

Just then Yugi heard foot steps approaching causing him to look up only to notice Tea. "Tea! Please you have to help me" replies Yugi, to Tea except Tea doesn't do anything except walk up to him before gagging him so he couldn't speak anymore.

"You little Yugi are going to be my bait for Yami" snears Tea, causing Yugi's eyes to widen in shock. Mean while, Heila was running as fast as she could until she bumped into Arainaina. "Whoa... what's the rush Heila" asks Arainaina.

"I need help, me and Yugi were on are way back home only to be kidnapped. I made it out but Yugi's still there, back at the abandon warehouse, please I need help" exclaims Heila. "Alright, but lets return the cake home and tell Nii-chan and the others" and with that Arainaina and Heila rush back towards the game shop where the others waited.

A few minutes later they finally arrive at the game shop as both run into the house catching the others attention. "Heila, Arainaina what's wrong? Where's Yugi?" asks Ishizu. "Captured! me and Yugi were kidnapped, I was able to escape but Yugi wasn't able to" replies Heila.

"WHAT!" shouts Yami. "I'm afraid so" replies Heila. "Well, let's stop sitting around here and lets go save Yug" replies Joey, and so they all run from the house and in the direction Heila lead them in. Hours later Heila and them finally make it towards the abandon warehouse only to find it completely empty.

"You sure this is the right one?" asks Bakura. "Of course, I'm sure" replies Heila. "Yugi, aibou are you in here" calls Yami, causing Yugi to look up from his spot in the shadows causing Yugi to panic. As Yugi panic's Yugi tries to think on what to do since he couldn't speak but it was to late for Tea was standing in front of him.

"Tea, where's Yugi" replies Tristan. "Oh you mean the squrit" replies Tea, as she gestures behind her just as a spot light turns on revealing Yugi tied to the metal chair with a gag on. "ERR... release him Tea!" replies Yami. "I don't think so, In want him to witness this" replies Tea, as she reveals Yami's gift.

"Give that back" shouts Yami Heila. "NO... why should I when it's something I can never have" replies Tea. "What do you mean?" asks Serenity. "What I mean is I know Yami spent over a thousand dollars for Yugi's gift which was something Yami never did for me on my birthday" replies Tea, causing Yugi's eyes to widen.

'Yami... Yami spent all that money he earned from Seto on me? But why? Why would he spend it all on me? For Yami wanted to buy a car with the money he earned' wonders Yugi, as tears began to form within his eyes. "Tea, you knew Grandpa was sick and most of the money went towards medical bills be lucky you got something" replies Yami."But why is Yugi so special? Why should I have less and he recieves more" snaps Tea.

"Because I love him" replies Yami, causing Yugi's heart to beat faster. "NO! and if I can't have your heart then no one can and Yugi doesn't deserve to have this is either" and with that Tea smashed Yugi's gift allowing everyone to hear the smash of glass or for that fact crystal.

But as the box crashed, the box opened allowing the crystal head of the Dark Magician to roll out allowing Yugi to see what was inside it.

'A... A crystal Dark Magician' wonders Yugi. "NO! Nii-chan's gift" shouts Arainaina. "Tea you BITCH! you crossed the line when you did that now it's time we played a Yami No Game and the loser will be banished to the Shadow Realm" growls Yami, as the Millennium symbol appeared on his forehead.

"The game?" asks Tea, who was trying to stand her ground. " A dancing game" is all Yami said as he started the mimic game.

As the game started Yami and Tea started off pretty fairly each doing fine with each move Yami did except Yami decided to take it up a knot and did an Ancient Egyptian move that Tea wasn't familar with it and ended up twisting her ankle causing her to fall on her butt.

"What kind of move was that? I've never seen anything like that" replies Tea, who was rubbing her ankle. "It's an Egyptian move that me, my sister, Marik, Bakura and Yami Heila know. Seto and Ishizu might know it but were the only five who do and since you lost you know what happens... PENALTY GAME! MIND CRUSH!" shouts Yami, sending Tea's mind to the Shadow Realm leaving an empty shell behind in it's place.

Once Tea was dealt with Yami runs over to Yugi where he unties Yugi and removes the gag from his mouth. "YAMI!" exclaims Yugi, as he flings himself into Yami's arms and crying. "Oh aibou I'm sorry about your gift" whispers Yami, who felt bad that his gift was ruined.

"It's ok" replies Yugi, as he backs away. "It's not ok. I went to buy you the perfect gift only to have it smashed right in front of you" replies Yami, as he looks into Yugi's eyes. "Don't worry Yami, well all help you get a new one for Yugi" replies Seto, as they all walk up behind Yami and Yugi.

"Thanks you guys" replies Yami. "No problem what are friends for" replies Duke. "Well, let's finish this up at the house alright" replies Bakura. "Sounds good to me" replies Yugi, as he cups his hand with Yami's as they all head home. Upon returning home Yami haults everyone before telling Yugi to close his eyes before leading him inside.

Once inside Yami and the others create an illusion of all the decorations before turning everyone into the duel monster they were suppose to be for the party before all this happened thanks to the power of the Millennium items.

As soon as they finish Yami allows Yugi to open his eyes allowing him to notice him dressed as the Dark Magician, Yami as the Magician of Black Chaos, Ryou as Change of Heart, Bakura as Jowgen the Spiritualist, Malik as Neo the Magic Swordsman, Marik as Jack's Knight, Heila as Dark Magician girl, Yami Heila as Magician Valkyria, Seto as Dragon Knight Critias, Joey as Gearfree the SwordMaster, Mai as Dark Witch, Serenity as St. Joan, Ishizu as Dark Elf, Arainaina as Guardian Airtos, Tristan as Cyber Commander and Duke as Orthgoth the Relentless.

"Yami it's beautiful, thank you" replies Yugi, as he sees the decorations. "I'm glade you like except everything you see is an illusion created by out items for are real decorations and that were destroyed" admits Yami. "It doesn't matter it's wonderful" replies Yugi, as everyone goes into the living room to enjoy the party and allow Yugi to open gifts.

"Here Yugi this is from me and Bakura" replies Ryou, as he hands him a small box. "Thanks" replies Yugi, as he opens the box only to reveal a charm braclet with tiny Kuribo on it. "Wow... it's beautiful, thanks" replies Yugi.

Hours later Yugi had finished opening all his gifts and was amazed at all the neat things he had recieved. For he recieved a new duel disk from Seto and Joey, a new dungeon dice game from Duke and Tristan, the charm braclet from Ryou and Bakura, a new leather shirt from Heila and Yami Heila, a new cd player from Marik and Malik, a 24k gold arm band with Yugi's name engraved with rubies from Mai and Serenity and a new choker from Ishizu.

"Thank you guys there beautiful" replies Yugi. "Um... Yugi I hope you like my gift" replies Arainaina, as she hands Yugi the tiny black kitten that she had bought for Yugi. "He's so cute, what's his name?" asks Yugi, as he holds the tiny thing. "That's for you to decide" replies Arainaina, as she hands Yugi the tiny black kitten.

"Ok, then I think I'll call him Atemu" replies Yugi, as he holds the tiny kitten he called Atemu. So, once that was done everyone played a few games and danced to some music until finally they all decided on having cake and ice cream so everyone had cake and ice cream but threw out the whole thing Yami had yet to say anything as he had nothing to give his aibou which had Yugi notice.

Yugi feeling sad about Yami, decides to do something that he was sure he as would Yami would enjoy so Yugi cast's a glance towards the others who completely understand. "Come pup, it's getting late we better head home" replies Seto, who wrapped an arm around Joey before leading him out the door.

"I agree Hikari we should leave also" replies Bakura as he wraps an arm around Ryou's waist as they to leave. "Come my mink we should go to" replies Marik to Malik. "I agree with the psycho let's go aibou-chan" replies Yami Heila to Heila as the four of them leave, leaving only Tristan, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu and Arainaina.

"Well, we better leave also, Yugi I'll be by Ishizu's if you need me" and with that the others leave also leaving only the two of them alone. Once alone Yugi walks over to Yami before leaning down to nibble on his ear lob causing Yami to moan at his light's movement. "Aibou... I...I suggest you stop other wise I won't be able to control my self" moans Yami.

"Then don't" is all Yugi says. At Yugi's remark Yami turns around and picks Yugi up bridal style before carrying him upstairs and to their room where once there Yami begins to attack Yugi's mouth while his tongue swept across his light's lower lip as if asking for entrance which Yugi granted.

As Yami explored his light's mouth, Yugi moans into the kiss while Yami's hands work on removing there shirts. As soon as the shirts were off Yami leaves Yugi's mouth only to trail down Yugi's neck to his chest before moving over to one of Yugi's pecks and bringing it into his mouth biting and sucking on it causing it to harden and Yugi to moan before Yami moved over to the other peck to give it the same treatment. Once Yami finished with Yugi's chest, Yami begins his downwards journey only to stop when he reached the top of Yugi's pants.

When Yami stops Yugi looks up to Yami in confusion. "What's wrong?" asks Yugi. "Yugi... are you sure you want to do this? I mean once we move further there's no going back, so I ask you now are you sure you want to do this?" asks Yami with concern.

"I'm sure Yami, please I want to do this" replies Yugi. When Yugi said that Yami double checks Yugi's response before moving to remove both of there pants and that leaving both of them nude.

Once completely undressed Yami raised a hand to his mouth before sucking on three of his fingers coating them with siliva.. Once he done that Yami moves to insert one of the fingers into Yugi's entrance causing Yugi's muscles to clamp tightly around the finger.

"Yami... it hurts" replies Yugi. "Shh... I know aibou but it'll get better I promise" asures Yami as he inserts the second finger and then the third finger before stretching Yugi all the while hitting the tiny bundle of nerves within Yugi, causing him to moan.

After Stretching Yugi, Yami moves to steady himself by Yugi's entrance before pushing in causing Yugi to shut his eyes. "Hikari... Please open your eyes, I want to look at you" pleades Yami, causing Yugi to open his beautiful amythest eyes.

After Yugi opens his eyes, Yami waits for Yugi to adjust which wasn't long before Yami began an even rhythem of pushing in and out before moving faster and faster each time Yugi moaned. At Yugi's moan Yami uses a free hand to wrap it around Yugi's waist bringing Yugi close to him until both their bodies were touching causing Yugi to gasp at the skin on skin contact.

"Mmm... Yami so... so close" moans Yugi. "Aibou..." moans Yami who felt himself close to release but wanted to wait for Yugi so Yami used his other hand to wrap around Yugi's manhood before pumping it in rhythem of his thrusts until finally Yugi screamed as he released all over Yami's hand and stomach while Yami released soon after except deep inside Yugi before both collasped.

After Yami released, Yami slowly removes himself from Yugi before collasping next to his koi allowing Yugi to cuddle up close to him before both fell asleep but not before Yami covered both of them up. The next morning Yugi and Yami were up and were right now cleaning up the mess Tea had caused.

"Koi, I'm sorry about your gift" replies Yami. "It's ok Yami" replies Yugi, only to stop when a knock was heard causing both to answer the door only to reveal a delivery man. "Are one of you Yugi Muto?" asks a man. "I'm Yugi Muto" replies Yugi. "Sign here please" is all he says. Once Yugi sighed the piece of paper Yugi takes the package before shutting the door. "What is it koi?"asks Yami.

"Don't know" replies Yugi, as he and Yami walk over to the couch to sit before opening the box only to have Yugi gasp as he sees what's inside. For there laying inside was a brand new crystal statue of the Dark Magician with Crystal stand.

"Who... who could have sent it" asks Yugi. As Yugi looks at the new gift Yami spots the note, so he picks it up before reading it.

_Dear Yami,_

_Like promised we were able to replace the gift you bought for Yugi before Tea smashed it. Anyway, think of it as a I.O.U. gift that we had for all those times you helped us out. But anyway that's besides the point please enjoy the gift and hope to see you back at work tomorrow._

_Sincerely, Seto Kaiba_

_P.S. I was just kidding about the I.O.U. Part._

Once he finished reading the letter, Yami smiles glade to have friends like that before turning to his koi who was looking towards Yami. "Thank you Yami, it's beautiful" replies Yugi, as he places the gift on the coffee table before leaning up to give Yami a kiss.

THE END

Please R&R


End file.
